Tentando Agir Como Homem
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que teria acontecido se, na noite em que Ana disse a Christian que estava grávida, ele não tivesse se encontrado com Elena, e nem se embebedado ? O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse voltado para a sua esposa e consertado tudo ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou E. L. James, e, infelizmente, todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. Qualquer diálogo reconhecível é propriedade dela, obviamente. Os diálogos em questão são traduções minhas a partir do livro original (inglês).

 **N/A:** Olá, eu sempre me pergunto como teriam sido as coisas se Christian não tivesse posto tudo a perder, e Ana não tivesse se zangado com ele. Ou se Ana não tivesse acabado no hospital, obrigando ela e Christian a resolverem os seus problemas e fazer com que Christinan se desse conta de que amava o bebê. Eu estava relendo essa parte do livro, um dia, e pensei nisto.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Intentando Agir Como Hombre", de JustValeP. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **TENTANDO AGIR COMO HOMEM**

\- Merda, Ana ! Você vai me dizer o que há de errado ? - eu posso suportar os seus curtos e-mails e respostas vagas, mas não vou permitir que você fique brincando com a sua comida no prato ao invés de comê-la. Além do mais, eu _preciso_ saber o que lhe está incomodando. De que outro modo eu poderia reconfortar a minha esposa ? - Por favor, você está me deixando louco.

Ela olha para mim, e eu consigo ver o pânico em seus olhos. O que poderia tê-la deixado neste estado ? O que a assusta ? Ela respira profundamente e murmura:

\- Eu estou grávida.

" _O quê ?"_

\- O quê ?

\- Eu estou grávida.

Não, não, não ! Não é possível !

Grávida ? Desgraçadamente grávida ?

De um bebê ?

Eu não posso ser pai ! Como poderia eu ser um pai ? Sou um merda. Cinqüenta tons de merda.

Não posso dividir o coração da minha esposa. Eu preciso ser o centro de sua vida.

Como diabos isso aconteceu ?

" _Grávida ?"_

\- Como ? - ela se enrubesce e olha para mim, como se dissesse: _"O que você acha ?"_. Eu não tenho tempo para as suas respostas impertinentes.

Como ela pode ter engravidado se injetaram-lhe um anticoncepcional ? _"Um segundo"._

\- A injeção ? -, eu rosno. Ela fica pálida, e seus olhos se arregalam - Você se esqueceu da injeção ? _-_ Como diabos se esquece de algo tão importante como se assegurar de não ficar desgraçadamente grávida ? Ela olha para mim, sem fala.

\- Merda, Ana ! - antes mesmo de saber o que eu estou fazendo, eu bato na mesa. Diabos ! Eu não perdia a minha sanidade deste jeito desde que eu era um adolescente. Não me sentia tão desesperado desde que eu era um adolescente. O que eu estou dizendo ? Eu não me sentia tão desesperado desde que o maldito cafetão apertava os seus cigarros acesos contra o meu peito.

Como diabos se presume que se cuida de um bebê ?

Merda, e se for uma menina ? Como eu poderia cuidar de uma pequena, inocente garotinha, depois de, durante anos, eu ter tratado as mulheres como meros objetos ?

Como ela podia ter esquecido da injeção ? Que tipo de pessoa se esquece ? Outra pessoa pensaria que, após esquecer de tomar as pílulas quando me deixou, teria desgraçadamente concordado em tomar a injeção ! Quero dizer, da última vez que se esqueceu do anticoncepcional, a Dra. Greene fez com que ela ficasse apavorada quando lhe disse que ela podia ter engravidado !

\- Você tinha uma coisa, só uma coisa, da qual se lembrar - eu grito-lhe - Diabos ! Eu não posso acreditar ! Como você pôde ser tão estúpida ?

\- Me desculpe - ela murmura.

Me desculpe ?

" _Me desculpe ?"_

Bem, pedir desculpas não vai consertar esta encrenca.

 _Nada_ vai consertar esta encrenca em que ela nos meteu !

\- Me desculpe ? Puta que pariu !

\- Eu sei que não é o melhor momento.

\- Não é o melhor momento ! - o eufemismo do ano - Nós nos conhecemos por cinco malditos minutos. Eu queria lhe mostrar o mundo, e agora... nada. Fraldas, vômitos e merda ! - eu fecho os meus olhos. Não sei como ser um pai. Não sei como cuidar de uma criança, menos ainda como educar uma !

Porcaria ! Estou prestes a perder a sanidade. A última coisa que preciso fazer é machucar Ana fisicamente e depois sentir-me culpado. Imaginávamos já ter deixado para trás esse círculo vicioso de desobediência-castigo-culpa. Imaginávamos que eu já tinha aprendido com os meus erros a ser menos... dominador.

Mas, falando sério, como ela pôde ter se esquecido ? Especialmente depois de eu ter dito a ela que ainda não quero filhos !

Como ?

\- Você se esqueceu ? Diga-me. Ou fez de propósito ?

\- Não - ela sussurra.

\- Pensei que nós tivéssemos chegado a um acordo a este respeito !

\- Eu sei. Nós chegamos. Perdão.

Aí está outra vez. _Perdão._

\- Esta é a razão. Esta é a razão pela qual eu gosto de estar no controle. Assim merdas como essa não aparecem e estragam tudo - como eu posso controlar as coisas agora ? Como posso controlar tudo para que esta criança seja criada da forma correta, quando eu não sei nada sobre bebês ?

\- Christian, por favor, não grite comigo - ela se atreve a me dizer. Ela estraga tudo, e eu não posso gritar ! Por Deus, eu estou tão irritado com ela.

Ela começa a chorar.

\- Não comece com as lágrimas agora - eu não tenho paciência para isto. Não tenho paciência para nada - Merda - Eu passo as mãos pelos meus cabelos, irritado, frustrado e assustado. Um bebê - Você acha que eu estou pronto para ser pai ? Como eu poderia eventualmente ser pai ? Como poderia uma pessoa tão ferrada como eu sê-lo ? A última coisa de que preciso é foder outra pessoa da mesma maneira como foderam a mim. Não sei como cuidar de uma criança. Não sei como ser um pai.

\- Eu sei que nenhum de nós dois está pronto para isto, mas você vai ser um pai maravilhoso - como diabos ela acha que isso vai fazer eu me sentir melhor ? E ela, o que raios sabe a respeito de minhas habilidades parentais ? _Nada._ Porque eu absolutamente não tenho nenhuma habilidade parental.

\- Como diabos você sabe ? - eu grito ainda mais forte. Todas essas vezes em que ela achou que sabia mais do que eu, e acabou estando enganada. Uma vez ela quase terminou sendo violentada pelo seu chefe ! - Diga-me como ! - eu estou perdendo o controle e a razão. Realmente estou perdendo-os.

Preciso sair.

Preciso sair antes de machucá-la, antes de perder o controle como o adolescente que eu era, há tantos anos atrás. O adolescente que só sabia usar a luta para recuperar o controle que não tinha, mas que tão necessariamente precisava.

\- Para o inferno com isso ! - digo eu, derrotado, levantando minhas mãos. Não posso continuar com esta conversa - esta discussão - agora mesmo.

Eu me apresso até o elevador, com o casaco nas mãos, e aperto o botão que indica o saguão.

Eu pressiono minhas costas contra o frio muro do elevador, e respiro profundamente. O que diabos foi isso ? Não consigo acreditar que ela tenha ficado grávida ! Como diabos ela pôde ter engravidado ? Como pôde ter se esquecido da maldita injeção ?

Bem, acho que o fato de Jack ter entrado em nosso apartamento, e que, depois, Ray ter sofrido um acidente não ajudou. Mas estamos falando de um anticoncepcional ! Não há como solucionar esse tipo de encrenca !

Eu dou uma respiração profunda, mas, quando expiro, o ar sai sobressaltadamente. Fecho os meus olhos firmemente e, quando o elevador chega ao saguão, eu praticamente corro para o lado de fora, para poder respirar ar fresco e libertador.

O que eu fiz ?

O que _eu_ fiz ?

Todas aquelas vezes em que eu implorei a Ana para que não me deixasse. O medo que senti quando achei que ela fosse partir depois do que aconteceu com Leila, aquela vez que terminei ajoelhado na minha postura de submisso perante ela. A total devastação que senti quando ela saiu da minha vida, após o incidente com o cinturão.

E agora, eu a abandonei.

 _Eu a abandonei !_

O que foi que eu fiz ?

Ela está tão assustada quanto eu. Ela também vai ser pai - mãe, no seu caso. E tem apenas vinte e dois anos. Não esteve fora da universidade por mais do que míseros quatro meses.

E tem um bebê crescendo _dentro_ dela. Não há como escapar.

Acabo de abandonar a minha esposa grávida. Eu gritei com ela e a fiz chorar, assustando-a tanto que ela nem sequer conseguia falar comigo. Exatamente como antes de ela ter me deixado, quando eu queria que ela se tornasse submissa a mim e tratava-a como uma aquisição, um objeto. Quando eu não a fazia sorrir e gargalhar e ficar tão relaxada como está nas fotos de Joseph. O que foi que eu fiz a nós dois ?

Serei capaz de agir como um homem e consertar isto ?

Será ela capaz de me perdoar ?

E se ela quiser me deixar ? Eu já demonstrei o quão merda eu posso ser, e realmente cometi um erro tremendo desta vez.

O que eu deveria fazer ?

Deveria regressar. Deveria falar com ela e resolver tudo isso. Mas resolver _o que ?_ Não se _resolve_ uma gravidez. Espera-se nove meses e depois nasce um bebê. Um bebê que é dependente. Que precisa ser protegido. Que precisa ser criado. Que precisa ser amado.

E Ana me mostrou que eu _tenho_ amor para dar. Ela _encontrou_ o meu coração, e agora eu tenho amor para dar.

Eu me comporto como homem - ou algo assim - dou outra respiração profunda e caminho até o edifício. Entro no elevador, e num instante eu estou de volta ao nosso apartamento.

 _Nosso_ apartamento. De Ana e meu. Em breve, será de Junior, de Ana e meu _. Junior ?_ De onde veio _isso ?_

Bem, tecnicamente acho que, quando o bebê nascer, nos vamos estar morando na casa ao lado do rio Sound.

O bebê vai amá-la. Vai ter muito espaço para correr e brincar...

Eu tenho instintos paternais escondidos em algum lugar, afinal de contas ?

Corro através do saguão e vou até o salão principal, dando uma olhada no lugar, procurando Ana. Ela não está aqui. Me deixou. Meus olhos começam a encherem-se de lágrimas, mas eu não deixo que elas caiam. Sinto o coração estrangular-se no meu peito.

Depois, me dou conta de que ela não pode ter partido. Eu estive ao lado da porta do edifício o tempo todo. Ninguém saiu através dela. Também nenhum carro abandonou o estacionamento.

Mas _onde_ ela está ?

Eu corro até à cozinha, com esperança de que ela tenha recobrado o seu bom-senso e esteja comendo, agora que ela tem de comer por dois, mas encontro Gail sozinha, limpando a cozinha.

\- Gail - eu ofego. Mal reconheço a minha voz. Estou desesperado. O que foi que eu fiz ?

Gail se vira e olha para mim, surpresa. Num piscar de olhos, o seu olhar de surpresa é substituído por um de desdém. Eu mereço isso e muito mais. Eu fui um merda. Mas preciso saber onde está a minha esposa. Preciso consertar a bagunça que fiz.

\- Onde ela está, Gail ? - eu pergunto, parecendo desesperado.

\- Acho que ela está na biblioteca, senhor.

\- Obrigado, obrigado - eu sussurro, parecendo um louco.

Eu corro até à biblioteca e no caminho passo pelo umbral da porta. Exalo o ar que não percebi que estava segurando, ao mesmo tempo que o alívio percorre o meu corpo. Ali está ela, encolhida em sua cadeira estofada, com uma mão descansando sobre a sua barriga - sobre o nosso bebê - e a outra mão segurando algum tipo de folheto, franzindo o cenho enquanto olha-o com atenção.

E agora ? O que eu digo a ela ? Como lhe convenço a não me abandonar desta vez ? Novamente, provei que maldito filho da puta eu sou. Temo pelo dia em que ela se canse dos meus cinqüenta tons e me deixe.

Repentinamente, encontro-me à beira das lágrimas uma vez mais. Não me lembro de ter me sentido assim desde muito tempo atrás. O quarto está tão silencioso que quando eu inspiro, meio trêmulo, o barulho suave que faço a faz saltar em seu assento e me olhar. Eu caminho até ela, implorando-lhe, com os olhos, para que ela me perdoe.

\- Me desculpe - eu digo, tão logo alcanço-a - Eu lamento muito - minhas pernas já não conseguem me segurar mais depois de tanta irritação, pânico, desespero e alívio. Eu me sinto ainda pior do que na noite em que achei que ela ia me deixar, na noite em que eu pedi a ela para se casar comigo. Eu não só tenho medo que ela me abandone, mas também tenho medo de ser o pior pai da história.

\- Shh, está tudo bem, nós vamos encontrar um jeito - diz ela, acariciando o meu cabelo. Cuidadosamente - como se acabasse de notar que ela é feita de vidro e inestimável para mim - ela se senta no chão, ao meu lado, e me abraça com força - Estou feliz por você estar de volta. Eu precisava de você. Eu também tenho medo. Mas ninguém sabe como ser um pai no começo, Christian.

Ela está tão cheia de amor e perdão que eu estou assombrado. Eu lhe digo:

\- Você me surpreende, querida. É amorosa, e carinhosa, e paciente, e... e... só consigo imaginá-la como uma mãe. Sei que você quer uma família e que eu lhe prometi uma, mas como pode alguém como eu eventualmente ser um pai ?

\- Oh, Christian, você é tão amoroso e carinhoso, também. Você realmente sabe me tratar como se eu fosse feita de vidro. E você se tornou tão paciente nos últimos meses ! Graças a você, este bebê não vai precisar de nada, por isso não vamos terminar com um bando de garotos malcriados e mimados.

\- Um bando ? - eu pergunto, em pânico. Ela ri.

\- Nós não precisamos pensar nisso agora. Havia outra coisa que eu queria lhe dizer... - ela franze o cenho, concentrada, tentando se lembrar do que era. Ele não pôde evitar e beijou aquele suave e pequeno V que aparece entre os olhos dela - Ah, sim ! Eu me esqueci da injeção, mas a última já tinha deixado de surtir efeito antes do tempo. Eu fiquei grávida na França ou na primeira semana depois que nós chegamos da lua-de-mel.

\- Falhou ? Eu achava que era um método anticoncepcional confiável.

\- Isso foi o que eu também disse. Podemos transferir essa conversa para um lugar mais confortável ? - eu rio, me levanto e ajudo-a a se levantar.

Eu seguro-a pela mão, e nós vamos para a sala de estar, para assim podermos sentar no sofá e conversar. Mas, quando estamos perto do nosso objetivo, ela solta a minha mão e agarra a sua pasta. Me empurra para o sofá e se senta em meu colo. Depois, abre a sua pasta e tira um... o que é isso ? Quando eu franzo o cenho, confuso, ela me sorri.

\- Este é o nosso bebê, senhor Grey. Este pequeno blip - vibrou - "daqui" - diz ela, apontando um ponto da foto.

\- O primeiro sorriso do bebê ? - eu pergunto, tentando parecer excitado e falhando miseravelmente.

Ela beija a minha bochecha e me pergunta:

\- Você realmente acha que eu o deixaria ser um mau pai ?

E, surpreendentemente, isso me faz sentir muito melhor. Pode ser que eu não confie em mim mesmo - ou em meu julgamento - , mas tenho fé nela e em suas formas de me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Eu sorrio. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Beijo os lábios dela gentilmente, e ela me presenteia com um de seus sorrisos cintilantes.

\- Um bebê de verdade ! - eu exclamo - Mal posso acreditar que haja alguém crescendo aqui - eu digo, pondo a minha mão gentilmente sobre a barriga dela - e com as mãos trêmulas.

\- Eu sei que é difícil de imaginar. Você tem de vir comigo na minha próxima consulta à Dra. Green, para assim poder ver Blip com os seus próprios olhos !

\- Blip ?

\- Blip - ela assente, orgulhosa. Eu rio.

\- Eu confio em você, querida. Eu lhe confiaria a minha vida. E acredito que você vai fazer com que os meus medos desapareçam - ela sorri e me beija os lábios com muito amor e carinho.

Então, ela se encolhe em meu colo, descansando a cabeça em meu peito e olhando para a foto do nosso Blip.

Ela suspira.

\- Vou ter de encontrar outro método anticoncepcional dentro de um ano. Como você já sabe, nem todo método é 100% eficaz. Às vezes eles falham. Quanto mais sexo você faz, maior a probabilidade de falhas. Não é tão surpreendente que eu esteja grávida - eu rio - Graças a Deus você não engravidou ninguém nos últimos doze ou treze anos - isso me faz parar de rir. Eu faço uma careta.

Treze. O número do azar. Não é tão surpreendente que eu a tenha engravidado agora. _"Não. Não azar. Não devo pensar assim"_.

Não importa que eu tanto olhe para o ultra-som, ou eu imagino o pequeno Blip dentro da barriga da minha esposa, ou percebo esse Blip como um ser humano em miniatura. Não consigo me acostumar com a idéia de que Ana tem um ser humano dentro dela.

Não sei por quanto tempo nós estivemos aqui, sentados, confortáveis, eu cercando Ana com os meus braços, e ela segurando a primeira foto do nosso bebê, quando a barriga de Ana ronca, pedindo comida. E eu sempre estou mais do que entusiasmado por alimentar a minha esposa.

\- Ana, querida, você não terminou o seu jantar. Você já não está comento apenas para si mesma - eu digo a ela, rogando-lhe com a minha voz - Por favor, me deixe preparar alguma coisa para você - e, com preparar, eu quero dizer reaquecer, porque isso é a única coisa que eu sei fazer quando se trata de comida. Ela ri e assente. Fico grato por ela me deixar fazer algo por ela. Por _eles_. Sei que não é a melhor forma de fazê-lo, mas preciso compensá-la de alguma forma.

\- Me desculpe por ter gritado com você - eu digo a ela, enquanto coloco um pouco de comida no microondas - E por dizer as coisas que eu disse. Por culpá-la por ter feito isso de propósito. Por Deus, em que eu estava pensando ? Sei que você jamais me colocaria em uma posição como essa de propósito.

\- Está tudo bem agora. Você está aqui, está comigo, e eu tenho o seu apoio. E você vai ter de suportar os meus hormônios pelos próximos oito meses. Mas, olhando pelo lado bom das coisas, o segundo trimestre é o "trimestre do tesão".

\- Sério ? - eu rio - Eu não sabia disso.

Após ela ter comido o bastante, nós fomos para o nosso quarto. Ela se despe, e, quando vai agarrar uma de minhas camisetas, eu a impeço. Beijo-lhe a barriga e murmuro:

\- Olá, bebê. Eu sou seu papai, amiguinho. Prometo que não vai voltar a acontecer. Exceto quando eu fizer a sua mamãe gritar de prazer - eu murmuro gentilmente a última sentença, mas falo com força o bastante para que minha esposa me ouça. Eu recebo um soco na cabeça e rio silenciosamente - Vou me certificar de que você esteja seguro e feliz aí dentro. E de que sua mamãe lhe alimente - ele terminou, castigando-a com o olhar.

Ela está com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade, eu presumo, pelo que se reflete em seu rosto. Ela segura minha cabeça em suas mãos e me atrai até à sua. Não seise o que estamos fazendo é sexo reconciliatório, sexo de estou-ridiculamente-feliz, ou uma mistura dos dois. "Porque é assim como eu me sinto", eu me dou conta, surpreendido. _"Estou feliz"_. Posso imaginar um garotinho com os olhos lindos, perfeitos e desconcertantes de Ana correndo pela pradaria do nosso novo lar, e me sinto no sétimo céu.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pelo bem do final feliz, imaginemos que Lincoln não paga a fiança de Hide e que Christian e Ana vivem felizes para sempre, juntos com seis filhos e com tantos netos que mal conseguem se lembrar dos seus nomes.

Vale.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução minha, a primeira do fandom da Trilogia Cinqüenta Tons. Eu fiquei na duvida antes de traduzi-la, porque essa trilogia parece ser outra obra do tipo "Ame-a ou odeie-a", mas, enfim, eu gostei da fic, e isso sempre foi o mais importante. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
